This invention relates to generally to surgical instruments, and more specifically, to laparoscopic and thorascopic instruments that engage and support a body part.
In laparoscopic and thorascopic surgical procedures, it is often necessary to engage and/or support a body part, especially of tubular shape (e.g., bowel, fallopian tube, esophagus, appendix, etc.) to be worked upon by, or isolated from, a surgical device (e.g., dissector, scissors, biopsy instrument, etc.). Morever, during these and other surgical procedures, it is quite common to employ a clamp or other gripping device to immobilize or engage a body part to be acted upon or isolated from, a laparoscopic/thorascopic surgical instrument which may cause undesired trauma to that body part. Unfortunately, the related art does not show an effective laparoscopic or thorascopic tool that would allow a surgeon to manipulate a body part without causing undesired trauma to that body part. Accordingly, a need exists for a laparoscopic/thorascopic support device that supports the body part in a non-traumatic manner while it is being acted upon by or isolated from a laparoscopic/thorascopic surgical instrument.
References throughout this application to xe2x80x9claparoscopic,xe2x80x9d in referring either to a surgical procedure or a surgical device, or instrument, is intended to include within its scope thorascopic procedures, devices or instruments, unless the context of the reference to laparoscopic clearly indicates otherwise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to substantially obviate one or more of the problems associated with the related art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a laparoscopic/thorascopic support device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support device that moves or supports a body part in a non-traumatic manner.
It is yet another object of the invention to obviate the need for one or more airlock standard trocars, especially in more complex procedures during which extra trocars and retractors are routinely required.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a support device that is capable of lifting or otherwise moving a body part to a desired position.
The objects of the invention can be achieved, as a whole or in part, by a support device for engaging and temporarily supporting a desired body part of the patient""s body comprising an insertion device and a catheter or manipulating device. The insertion device punctures a covering of a body tissue to provide a passageway for access to the desired body part. The catheter (or manipulator) extends through the passageway, engages and temporarily supports a desired body part in a non-traumatic manner, and includes a shaft made of a material that is sufficiently flexible to bend to a desired straight or curved orientation and is sufficiently rigid to maintain the desired orientation. A distal end of the shaft bends about the desired body part to form a loop and secure the desired body part within the loop.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the catheter also includes an eyelet on a central region of the shaft for retaining the distal end of the shaft to form a closed loop, and a first balloon at the distal end that is directed through a central passage of the eyelet and is expanded to lock the catheter about the desired body part. The catheter can also include a second balloon at the distal end spaced apart from and inside the first balloon that is expanded at an opposite side of the eyelet from the first balloon to prevent the shaft of the catheter from cinching down and traumatizing the desired body part.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the shaft includes a distal end having a curved configuration that is made of a material having sufficient elastic memory that can be straightened for insertion into the passageway or placement about the desired body part, and that resumes its curved configuration due to its elastic memory to at least partially encircle and support the desired body part.
The objects of the invention can also be achieved, as a whole, or in part, by a method for engaging and temporarily supporting a desired body part of a patient""s body comprising puncturing a covering of a body tissue to provide a passageway for insertion of a catheter into an area of the desired body part, inserting a shaft of the catheter into the passageway, engaging the body part by directing a distal end of the shaft about the desired body part to form a loop, and securing the desired body part within the loop.
The objects of the invention can also be achieved, as a whole or in part, by a support system for engaging and temporarily supporting a desired body part of a patient""s body, comprising an elongated hollow needle, a catheter, and a grasping device. The elongated hollow needle includes a distal sharp end that punctures and penetrates a covering of a body tissue, with the needle defining a cylindrical compartment that provides the passageway for access to the desired body part. The catheter extends through the passageway to engage the body part. The catheter includes a shaft made of a material that is sufficiently flexible to bend to a desired straight or curved orientation and is sufficiently rigid to maintain the desired orientation. The grasping device directs a distal end of the shaft about the desired body part to form a loop for securing the desired body part.